The Supercouples
Write the first paragraph of your article here. The Supercouples of Salem ' Salem had its shares of supercouples... Doug & Julie Williams were the first major famous couple, they overcame manipulative shrewish ex-wives, drug cartels and crime lords and always found their way back to each other....' Marlena & Roman Brady found their way to each other, thanks to The Salem Strangler, Roman was assigned to protect her, and then Marlena's sister was killed and Roman felt he lost her forever, but Marlena was alive, and together they battled Stefano DiMera, Victor Kiriakis, The Salem Slasher and they had one social issue storyline, baby Eric nearly died and Roman & Marlena stood by one another and their baby survived a hole in his heart, and then Roman was "killed" by Stefano on a cliff...the next phase of Roman and Marlena was a confusing one, John Black was brainwashed to believe he was Roman for 10 years before the other Roman returned, finally they divorced so John and Marlena could marry and have their life together..... John and Marlena weathered many storms thanks to Stefano and Kristen's manipulations, they also battled many supernatural forces together like Satan himself when Marlena was possessed, and Stefano's infamous microchip story where Hope Williams and John were pawns in Stefano's games.... Hope and John even slept together once..... soon Marlena and John battled a Coronation Massacre, a rebellious stepson whom Marlena thought was trying to kill her daughter, Marlena and John went thru hysterical amnesia and a crazy doctor named Alex North trying to program Marlena back into his life, and then John saved Marlena when she was subliminally messaged to believe she was a serial killer called The Salem Stalker (who had murdered up to 11 people or so she had thought)..... Kimberly Brady & Shane Donovan were the other big supercouple, they battled antimonarchist terrorist The Dragon, the return of his "dead wife" Emma who had been murdered and crazy lover Gillian tried to frame Kim for the murder, and then Kimberly & Shane weathered accused prostitution,a kidnapped son, a crime lord sleeping with her to keep her husband alive, and finally a serial killer murdering hookers in Salem, Shane divorced Kim.... Steve "Patch" Johnson and Kayla Brady found each other as Emma had paid him to scare Kayla back into town before she realized the baby she was tending to was her own nephew, and then Kayla and Steve stopped Orpheus and Victor Kiriakis from various illegal schemes, and then Kayla and Marina fought over Steve and Kayla found herself in a murder trial, and then Kayla and Steve found deaf boy Benjy, who turned out to be the son of Stefano DiMera, and then Kayla and Steve had a real son of their own, Joey Johnson, and left Salem in 2009 after Kayla and Steve battled EJ DiMera, Stefano, Ava Vitali and then Steve was presumed dead for 15 years but returned, now Stephanie Johnson (their daughter) refers to them as living outside town somewhere.... Bo and Hope (our major supercouple) has been together for over 20 years and they battled gangs,super crime lords, antimonarchistic terrorists,they went through losing a child to a custody hearing, faked deaths, and a death of a child as their daughter ran him down in an unfortunate accident, and Hope stood by Bo when he had a cancer scare, and then now Hope and Bo are separated as ex-girlfriend Carly Manning Alamain returns from a near 20 year absense cause of a murder charge shes trying to beat.... Section heading Write the second section of your article here.